Amesora Hime's Fumouchi Performance: Stage 05
Performer: Amesora Hime * Episode: 7 * Song: Wishing * Coord: Antique Navy Coord * Appeal: Angel Garden Start Hime had chosen something for a regular stage, she never planned to do anything special, anyways. If she didn't even have a glimpse of the situation, why should her? Hime threatened herself "You better not mess up this one" She then went back to smiling, entered Heaven's Gate and got changed. The stage was pretty simple, a circular platform surrounded by white lights, a few shooting stars crossed in the distance. Performance Hime entered the stage smiling, nothing seemed out of normal, her stage was pretty normal, nothing special about her outfit...did she even know where she was? Probably not, but a smile for the people in Fumouchi was something that should be given credit for futo miageru to sora ni akaku somaru ha yure ochite kimi to no shiawase Memories tsumotteiku no Hime lost balance for a second, but she recovered almost inmediately, she kept smiling tomadou watashi no kao mite warau koe datte itsu made mo kikitai no mujakisugiru kara kuyashii kedo kawaiikute omou hodo kurushikute tooku kanjichau no wa shizen ni neitai noni dame da ishikishichau na todoketai kotoba ga kasanari hoshi no kazu dake omoi wa tsunoru te wo nigiretara kono kyori chikazuiteiku no ka na tsutawatteru ka na? tarinai ka na? suki de suki de tamaranai no ni egao no ato ga kienai you ni nee soba ni ite Wishing on your love Hime's aura appeared, it was very little. Hime was flustered, but kept on smiling, now slighltly awkardly futo tachidomaru michi wa sunda kuuki dake nokoshite “samukunai?” to shiroi iki ga futari tsutsunda narabu to migigawa aruite kimi wa yasashiku esukooto shitekureru sarigenai shigusa ni yakechau yo ureshikute kikitai na kikenai yo onaji kimochi de iru no? yume ni mita dekigoto ni dame da kitaishichau na Once again, Hime's feet trembled, and she was close to hitting the floor, if it wasn't for her quick reaction...the smile was still akward todokanai kotoba ga afurete inoru kazu dake omoi wa tsunoru me wo tojita nara kono kyori chikazuiteiru no ka na tsutaerarenakute setsunai no wa suki de suki de tamaranai kara egao no ato ga kienai you ni nee soba ni ite You’re the only one Hime performed the regular version of Angel Garden, but she had a rough landing, something that made her reach her breaking point. If she didn't become a better performer, what was the sense of everything she did? Her eyes began showing a few tears, quickly washed away by her arm konnani omottete mo kotoba ni shinai mama ja uketotte ne hitotsu dake no kimi no tameni agetai kono purezento Hime once again flinched, this time she raised her hand to slap herself, but she remembered she was still onstage, improvising that as a dance step todoketai kotoba ga kasanari hoshi no kazu dake omoi wa tsunoru te wo nigiretara kono kyori chikazuiteiku no ka na tsutawatteru ka na? tarinai ka na? suki de suki de tamaranai no ni egao no ato ga kienai you ni nee soba ni ite Wishing on your love Hime bowed and left the stage, her calm smile came back for split seconds End Then she returned backstage, she slapped herself. 1, 2, 3 times "I told you to not mess up!" she kept on repeating, Hime was desperate, she was hurting herself. Tlali looked at this. She was going to do something about it, she had to. Category:User:ApricotBeat Category:Performances Category:Hime Amesora Category:Episode 7